Having a Bad Day
by Stigmata-Crow
Summary: My take on how the Wolf Lake storyline would have continued. This is Ep. 10 COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

First Wolf Lake fic. be gentle. Comments, suggestions, praise, and nice critiques always welcome.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
This is a continuation of the Wolf Lake series. I don't own Wolf Lake. If I did it would still be on the air. Technically Wolf Lake isn't owned by anyone anymore, or is it? Oh well blame UPN, not me. Don't sue all you'll get is my collection of Jones Soda bottles.. Please I like them. All obvious characters belong to UPN, all others belong to me, don't take them.  
  
Rating: R for language and mild violence (which might or might not come, will be the same for the whole series I plan to write)  
  
A/N if this is a little hard to read, it's because I with scripts, some people include sound tracks, well I do that and I include camera shots, I'll try not use funky script language, even I find it annoying, if I start into it, you can all set the dogs on me. Why write it like that you ask? It's a matter of view. My English teacher says that a good writer makes you use your imagination, a great writer makes you see exactly what they are seeing. Camera shots, music suggestions and more A/N's are in brackets.  
  
thanks,  
  
~Stigmata_Crow~  
  
Ep. 10- Having a Bad Day  
  
(Pan into Police Office from glass door until Sophia and the Sheriff are both seen. After Sophia collapses, shot switches to Matt's face, with an obvious worried expression)  
  
"Dad, help me." Sophia collapsed into her father's arms. The strange pain that started deep in her belly after she threw Luke had now spread throughout her body. It felt as if her inner organs were fighting to get though her skin, which was on fire. Panic surged through Matt Donner. He wasn't ready for this; he'd never be ready for this. The threat that she might die, the fact that after the Flip she'd be under Luke's rule. if this actually happened, he'd have to deliver her into the hands of the one person he'd been trying to protect her from. He picked up his daughter's now limp body and carried her to the cruiser. He gently laid her in the back, then jumped in the front, put his foot to the floor, and sped off towards Sherman's.  
  
* * * (Camera follows Luke throughout scene. Scene starts with Luke on hood of car, head in hands. Music: She Hates Me, by Puddle of Mudd, yeah, it's kind of obvious, I know.)  
  
Luke sat on the broken hood of his car, mind racing. On one hand he wanted to go wake up Jake, the town mechanic, and get him to fix his car before the whole town found out a half-breed female totaled it. On the other he wanted to smash what was left of the windshield out get the fuck in the car and find Sophia. Her scent still wafted through the air. He could smell it, not quite ready to change, but damn close, but if he could find her and keep her away from Donner, he could change that. He got up and proceeded to start Option #2 but stopped just as he was going to kick in the window. What was he doing? Why, in all things good and right in this world, did he care about this zoo-bait, half-breed girl who was afraid of what she was, and had a father who was supposed to be a super-power in the pack, but hasn't gone native in 16 years? What business did he have doing this? He was the son of the Alpha, the most important person under 20 in this county. He shook his head and flipped out his cell phone  
  
(Cut to Jake, young man of about 25, sitting at kitchen table, reading paper. Camera looks around room to find sink full of dishes, and clutter on the counter, otherwise house is pretty decent. The floor looks to be made of quality tiles, big island with nice range stove. Jake is obviously an up and coming member of the Pack, though is only a mechanic, in fact he's the only mechanic in 15 mile, so business is booming. As scene carries on, the camera follows Jake though the house, turning off lights, locking doors, and finally sighing and getting in bed, as the phone rings.)  
  
Jake was just getting to sleep, and boy was he pissed! First he had to deal with that insane idiot, Miranda crashing another car whilst trying to get away from Sheriff Donner after stealing make-up from the Wolf Lake department store, then, Terry, the town drunk had managed to steal Queen Presley's car and run it into the lake, so not only did he have to tow the car, he had to stop the Hill-bitch from going primal and eating the pour sap, and lastly, he had to spend an hour doing a touchup on an inch long scratch on Mrs. Cates hood, cause God forbid he miss a spot. Yep, today was a looooooooooong day, and now he intended to go to sleep and dream about a large harem of women feeding him extra rare meat. "BRRRRRRRRRRING!" "Damn that phone, " he swore as he fell off the bed from being startled. "What the hell do you want!?" "Jesus, Jake you sound tense, mom give you a hard time." "Shut it, Luke, what the hell do you think your gonna ask me now?" "I need you to bring the truck to Main and Washington. I'll be here waiting for you." "For Christ sake, Luke, It's 2 in the morning" "Mom would not like the tone you're taking with me." "Ass!" Jake slammed his fist on the table and growled into the receiver. "No need to get violent, just get here in 15." "Fine, I'm coming, but you owe me." "I always do." Jake hung up the phone and ran a hand though his brown hair. (Camera on Jake's face, eyes closed, looking stressed. As he opens them we see that his eyes have turned from the previous brown, to a glowing yellow/green, yep people, he's a Skin Walker.) "Dumb kid," Jake mutters. "What'd he do now.?"  
  
*** (Cut to Vivian and Tyler sitting in the Alpha's office, no needed description for décor there. Vivian in the leather the leather chair behind the desk, Tyler squirming in the less decadent chair in front of the desk. Throughout scene Vivian remains completely calm, while Tyler is quite nervous.)  
  
"So Tyler, where she?" Vivian twirled a letter opener in her hands. Even though the blade was dull, this made her overwhelming presence even more intimidating. "We had her in the truck, I swear! Then Officer Asshole let her out. Don't worry I'll take care of it.' "Well I believe that's what you said last time. And now Kanin is even more suspicious than ever, and Ruby's still missing. You better shape up Creed, or you'll find yourself in more trouble than Ruby. Tyler's face suddenly turned into a big smirk. "Well, Viv. I seem to remember you liking my." He stopped to chuckle and rub his chin. ".Cockiness whilst I shared your bed." Vivian stopped twirling the letter opener and hurled it at Tyler, landing it in his shoulder. He howled in pain. "Tyler, Tyler, Tyler. I thought that you would have more sense then to mention that in my husband's office. That was your last chance. You have two days to find, subdue, and make her fully your wife, or your name will be added to her Capture or Kill Order, and believe me Tyler, there are a lot of people out there that want to kill you. Tyler kept his smirk as his pulled the letter opener out of his arm, got out of the chair, and headed out the door. "Got you there Viv, I don't need your permission to go sleep with my life." He walked closer to the door, and then turned. "And you might want to be careful on how fast you hand out those orders, what would your son say if he found out that you had a price on his sisters head. He already knows about us." Tyler started into an outright laugh as he shut the door, finding utter glee as he heard Vivian throw a vase against the door.  
  
***  
  
(Cut to the Sheriff speeding in his cruiser. We see Sophia in the back seat, writhing in pain. Matt looks like he's just seen a ghost, and shit himself. Music: Middle of Yesterday by Our Lady Peace, anyone's whose heard would agree.)  
  
"Come on, COME ON!" Matt screams at the engine of the car, which was starting to back up. He had to get to Sherman's, fast, and he would be there in five minutes if this damn engine would just co-operate. As he turned on to the 6th Concession, which finally happened to be where Sherman lived, he looked at the mirror. His eyes were shifting between blue and glow paint green. He needed to calm down. Sophia needed him, and she needed him to be a calm cool father, not a hot-blooded Skin Walker. He finally managed to get to Wolf Lake Road and saw Sherman's big white Victorian on the corner. He parked the car in the drive, reached through to the back and gently picked up Sophia's limp moaning body and carried it to the door. Just as he was about to knock, Sherman pulled open the door. "Matt? What are you." Sherman looked down to see Sophia unconscious in Matt's arms. "Sherman, you have to help us." (Cut scene)  
  
A/N Well I think this would be a good time for a commercial break, plus my creativity's on a fritz. Should post up chapter 2, which will just be continuing this episode, soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yeah I know, I disappeared, It's called homework and I hate it with the fire of a thousand hells, don't worry, I'm still alive, anyway on with disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: Same old schtick, not mine, damn those UPN bastards, A/N's scenes, music, brackets blah blah blah blah blah. you get the drift.  
  
Yeah so, we now return from our commercial break (damn that was corny).  
  
Thanks  
  
~Stigmata_Crow~  
  
(We return to where we last let off, Matt standing just outside Sherman's door. Time is just about 4 in the morning, so the sky is just starting to light up and everything is that twilighty blue. Sherman pulls Sophia and Matt inside to "operating room." Camera moves much in this scene, allowing us to see the whole room. Sophia is on the bed, Matt is sitting beside her, still looking like he's shit himself, Sherman rushes around room, pulling vials of powders and creams from an ancient looking cabinet that is behind a painting of white wolf, flanked by paintings of a grey wolf, black wolf, and one of all three together, and rubbing them on various parts of Sophia's body, forehead, ankles, neck, stomach, etc. As Matt sees this he gets a puzzled look on his face, as he knows what the cabinets are for; testing to see if a Skin Walker is ready for the change. By taking the vials from that painting, means that he thinks Sophia will be a white wolf. Damn that was a long description..)  
  
Sherman grabbed Sophia and carried inside, to the same bed where he pulled three bullets out of Matt's body (A/N: I can't remember, how many times did Matt get shot?). He laid her down, and then turned to Matt.  
  
"When did this start?" "I don't know, she stumbled into HQ like this and. I just don't know.." Matt's face was of pure desperation (here Sherman pulls a large vial of a blue liquid and rubs in on Sophia's collar bone. He waits, as to see if it will change colours, but it remains the same).  
  
"Well," Sherman says as he stands fully up and wipes of his hands. "She's not going to change today, but she will soon, and you need to be prepared for that. You need to let her begin to enter the Pack.." He's cut off by Matt. "NO! As long as there is a chance that she won't change, I won't let her join. them. She can't change, she won't!" (Sherman slaps him across the face. Matt is pretty stunned by this.) "Matt, stop it! You're thinking about what you want and not taking her feelings into account. You're being selfish and cowardly, and personally, I think Marie would rather have you try to let her be herself, rather then you pushing her so far away, that she does this to herself."  
  
Matt goes white. "What do you mean?" "The reason why she's had a "fake" first flip of sorts is stress. She wants to be a part of the Park, it's calling her, stronger than I've seen it call anyone in a long time, but she won't let herself go, because she wants to make you happy. Matt, it's damaged her."  
  
Matt hit his knees and began to cry into Sophia's still limp body.  
  
***  
  
(We cut to the forest. Camera pans around and finally settles on two trees, on the top of a small hill. A few seconds later, a limping white wolf comes up between them, guess who? Throughout scene camera follows Ruby, then pans out in last shot. Wolfy thoughts and terms are in []'s)  
  
[Gotta run, gotta run, gotta run, gotta run. so tired. must sleep.] Ruby lies down momentarily. [NO! Gotta run, gotta run, gotta run.] Ruby keeps running when all of a sudden, SNAP! Ruby gets caught in a net. From out behind tree appears none other than Tyler Creed. Ruby realizes that because she is weak from the blood transfusion, she can't sense other Skin Walkers.  
  
"Well, what do we have hear, a runaway pet? Ruby, you really have brought this on yourself." Tyler pets her head. Ruby tries to bite him, but only succeeds in getting more tangled. Tyler laughs at her attempts. "Now, now pet, I wouldn't do that. See, Vivian is very upset about you putting the whole pack in danger by bringing Kanin here, so you're going to be put on [lupus corripiere.]" Tyler smirked as Ruby continued to whimper. "And I'm the only one in your defense." (A/N: For all those wondering, [lupus corripiere] means "wolf trial." God bless the English to Latin translator.)  
  
*** (We cut to Jake's garage. Very big for a garage. Jake's father was probably a good friend of Willard's. Jake is working on Luke's car, whilst Luke is sitting on the hood of an old Vet, beside his GTO, drowning his sorrows in a beer. Jake is having obvious trouble fixing Luke's car Music: Nookie, by Limp Bizkit. just think about it, you'll get it.)  
  
"Shit man," Jake turns off the welding iron and whistles as he looks at the GTO. "Your hood is seriously fucked up. What the hell did you run in to?" "Sophia Donner." Jake turned to Luke with a look of disbelief. "You hit Sophia Donner?!" "Actually she picked me up, threw me five feet in the air, and I hit the windshield." "NO FUCKING WAY! How the hell can a half-breed, zoo-bait, never-Flipped FEMALE throw a male Skin Walker five feet in the air, and dent a windshield like this?" Luke practically flew threw the air as he jumped up and grabbed Jake, a male eight years older than him, and slammed him against the hood of his GTO. (A/N: I plan on doing a few of these fics, so I might as well give you some background history, my way. At this current time, Sophia and Luke (and all other teenagers) are 17, so this is the last year of school. Kanin's 27. Ruby and Tyler and all likewise are 25. Vivian and Matt are both 40. Willard was 47. For future reference Luke's birthday is January 13, and Sophia's is March 21 (the Ides of March, which will probably come up later. not saying anything). The current time of year is real time, so a Christmas episode will be coming up. Sophia always knew a little bit about Skin Walkers and that her father was one, but not much more than that. Also in my little world, Marie died when Sophia was 8, if that wasn't what it was already, and Matt stopped flipping just before Sophia's first birthday, because Marie was just really disturbed by it. Sorry just had to get that out, it was swimming around in my head, and I needed the room.)  
  
"First of all, I don't like the word zoo-bait. Secondly, if she can throw me across the street, she has to be something more than a half breed." Luke let him go, eyes still glowing, and started to walk away.  
  
"Okay, okay," Jake knows to just let that one slide, he is the Alpha's son. "I agree with you. She is something, something important, but you have to remember who is the first person to call her zoo-bait to her face." Luke turned back to Jake. "What are you getting at?" "Nothing, but it looks like you to do some remembering." Luke gave him a puzzled look. "Just think about it, man." Luke started to walk away again, mad at what Jake was insinuating. "Have the car ready for Friday." He walked out, jacket in one hand, beer in the other. Jake just laughed. "About time for someone to get him to settle down, I just hope Sophia can do the job."  
  
***  
  
(We cut to Luke walking in his front door. He goes to the kitchen, sees his mother ordered out for dinner, and grabs the container with leftover, VERY rare meat in it and headed to his room. The colour scheme in his room is hunter green and brown, HUGE bed (hmm. I wonder why?). Very dominate painting of a grey/white wolf, almost covering a wall. The rest of the furniture includes a computer desk, cedar dresser, and a large brown leather chair. Doors open to a balcony that looks over the lake. On the other side of Wolf Lake we can see Sophia's house, in fact Luke can see right in her bedroom window (dirty Luke.DIRTY!). Luke plops on the chair, which faces the window, looking at Sophia's dark room. Music: Foo Fighters Learn to Fly)  
  
"Yeah, well I hope you're happy," he said pointing his fork at Sophia's House. You make me look like a fool, choosing an ungulate over me and then decide it would be fun to total my car, using me as a proverbial baseball bat. I just don't get you." With that last fork shake, he accidentally threw his fork and watched it as it flew through the air and landed behind his dresser. "Oh, shit!" He got up and began to fish behind his dresser, but instead of finding his fork, he found a picture frame. Fork forgotten, he pulled out the picture frame and brushed the dust off the glass to see what the picture was. He saw the two smiling faces of a boy and a girl, 13 years old. The boy with short blonde hair and an already well-defined face, waiting to become the handsome man that he was today. The girl with long black hair, adorned with one big lily and big brown eyes, at this point free of glasses, waiting to become the sophisticated women she was today. Luke smiled, gently brushing his hand against the glass, remembering that day.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N: that up there ^ symbols a flashback) (Okay, this scene is gonna look a little blurry and hazy. We flash back to a hot, damp August afternoon. We see a big field of grasson the outskirts of the woods. It's around 6:00 so the sun is just starting to set, making the sky a beautiful painting of pink, orange, red and yellow. A young Ruby and Tyler sit and the edge of the field near the house, Sophia and Luke are running through it.) Luke and Sophia ran barefoot through a field that Luke's parents owned, bordering the woods. They reached the end of the field, looked at each other, then raced headlong into the woods. They stopped at a patch of lilies by a tree. Luke picked one and put it in Sophia's hair. Sophia smiled. "Thanks it's pretty." Luke brushed the hair off the other side of her face. "But not as pretty as you." Luke leaned in and gently kissed Sophia, then pulled away and smiled at her. Faraway they heard the call of Ruby, calling them home for supper. They quickly race back out of the woods, still holding hands. "Aww, look at you guys," Ruby said with a smile, as the reached her. "Stand still." Ruby pulled a camera out of her pocket. "Smile" CLICK!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
His first kiss. Innocent and pure. Far from the relationship he has with Presley. And then it hit him. He knew what Jake was talking about. He knew why he and Sophia weren't close anymore. They were perfect back then, but three weeks later, he shattered that pretty picture, that beautiful girl, into a thousand pieces. Two days after that, he started his Flip. It was painful. It was hard on him. It took him a long time to adjust. He lay in his room for three weeks, hoping to see Sophia's smiling face. But she never came. He now realized that she didn't come because her father wouldn't let her, because he prayed that she would never be like him. But back then, it just didn't compute. As he lay, there in agony he started to think some of the things that he fought against he best friends, Sean and Alex, to keep unsaid to her. He started to believe that she was different from him. She was practically an ungulate, unworthy of his attention. Besides if she was going to let him suffer in his time of need, and not be there, to hell with her anyway. Half-breed. Filthy, dirty bitch. Zoo-bait..  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Cut to a scene with deadly shape images, a play on how cruel reality is. We see a schoolyard, Wolf Lake Elementary. We see a very different 13-year- old Luke step of the school bus. Instead of the unsure, human motions he had in the last flash back, he was languid. There was almost a liquidness to him. A type of grace only a wolf can possess. He walks up the front of the school, the still un-Flipped, but undoubtedly loyal Sean, Presley, and Alex following behind him. In the midst of children playing, sits Sophia on a swing, reading a book, using a pressed lily, the one Luke gave her, as a bookmark. She sees Luke and runs up to him.)  
  
"Luke!" Luke turns around to see Sophia hurling towards him, giving him a big hug. "Where have you been, I've been so worried about you. I." Luke pushed her off of him. "Don't touch me half-breed." Sophia was stunned. "Luke, what are you." "Worried about me? You weren't worried about me. You didn't even care enough to come and see." "Luke, I can explain." "No, I don't know what I saw in you, your nothing but zoo-bait." Presley snickered at this. Tears began to well up in Sophia's eyes. "Oh poor baby, " Luke snorted as he pushed her down. The book went flying and a corner of it landing in the mud. Sophia looked at Luke for a moment, then picked up her book and ran inside school, crying. Luke looks at her running home, mouths an 'I'm sorry,' then shakes his head as he turns back to his friends. "What a waste of good Skin Walker blood."  
  
(We cut to class. Regular grade 7 classroom, double desks, pictures all over the place you know. Sophia sits surrounded by Presley, Luke, Alex, and Sean. We can't hear anything but the Teacher, a female, teaching. Every few seconds, one of the four lean in and say something to her. Sophia is slowly starting to cry, obviously disturbed by what they are saying. After a while, it's too much for Sophia, and she bolts out of the classroom, home bound. The teacher runs out following her, but doesn't catch her and in a few seconds Luke is watching her run down the street. A tear slowly slides down the cheek that isn't visible to his friends.)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(We cut back to Luke, still stroking the picture, only his smile was gone.)  
  
He remembered that it took her three hours to finally give up and run home. He was terrible to her. That was the reason why she avoided him, and he all but forgot it. He was the reason why she avoided him. It was all his fault. This time, tears ran both sides of his face.  
  
***  
  
(We cut back to Sherman's house, Sophia still passed out on the bed, Matt holding her hand, Sherman pacing the room.)  
  
Matt could believe it. He was the cause of his daughter pain. If only he would have let he be who she is. He was being selfish. He had to bring her into the pack now. For her. For Marie. Matt suddenly felt Sophia's hand grip his. She shot up in bed. "Dad.my head." she tried to get up. "No honey, just rest, you're gonna be fine, you gonna be just fine."  
  
(Cut to commercial.)  
  
(A/N I humbly ask your forgiveness for taking so long, I'm sorry. Well there gonna be one more chapter. I think, in this episode, then on to Episode 11. Please review, thanks guys.) 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: May I just say that I also hate big ass projects with 30% of your final grade.  
  
Disclaimer: Damn those UPN bastards one more time, for good measure.  
  
And now back to your featured programming (I've spent too much time watching TV with six-year-olds).  
  
Thanks  
  
~Stigmata_Crow~  
  
(We cut back to Sherman's house. Camera pointed at bed, seeing Matt, Sophia and Sherman. Sophia's just woken up and is a little scared. Matt no longer looks like he's shit his pants. Sherman looks none too surprised by this, and heads out the door, intent on making a sandwich.)  
  
"Where am I...? What happened...?" Her head felt as if someone put an eggbeater in her brain and twirled it around a few times, just to see what would happen. "Shhh...." Matt laid her back in bed. "It's okay, everything is going to be fine." Sophia searched her mind for answers. She remembered her date with Scott, them kissing. She then remembered Luke coming out of nowhere and hurling Scott across the street. The last thing she remembered was grabbing Luke's shirt. "Where's Scott?" "Scott?" Her father looked puzzled. "Remember dad, I was on a date with him. Where is he? Is he hurt?" Matt gets angry when he realizes someone was with Sophia, and probably left her when she was in enormous pain. "You mean he left you like this? Son of a bitch! I'll kill him!" (At this point Sherman returns from kitchen, ham sandwich in tow. "No dad, he didn't want to leave, it's just that after Luke threw him across the...." "So Luke's the one who left you there all alone?" No, after he threw him, I got mad... the last thing I remember is running into HQ...."  
  
Sophia's head was spinning. "Dad what happened after that?" "I... I brought you here." "No dad, what happened to me?" Sherman stepped in. "Well my dear, you just like holding your feelings in don't you?" "What?" "Young lady, you almost flipped last night, and you would have a lot sooner if you haven't been holding your self back." Sophia looked shocked. "Now, what I want to know is what set you off, there had to be a big emotional reason for your 'inner self' to finally break free." Sophia forced herself to think. "Luke... I got mad at him for tossing Scott around." (Sophia has a quick flashback, seeing her grab Luke by the collar and hurl him on his car. Image is painfully sharp, like the picture of a headache.) "I was really mad at Luke, I mean first he wants nothing to do with me, and then he does, and then...." She stopped herself before she said anything about Presley. "I... I grabbed him. I picked him up and threw him." Sherman finally shows some emotion, as this shocks him and Matt. "He landed on his car. I watched him get over the initial pain, and then he looked right into my eyes and gave me one of his 'this-is-going-exactly-the-way-I-planned-it' smirks and that's when I felt it. Pain, starting in my abdomen, and spreading all over my body. I ran then." Sherman put his sandwich down. 'You mean to tell me that you, someone, no offense to you or Matt or your mother, without pure Skin Walker blood. You, who hasn't flipped yet, mean to tell me that you threw a male, full blooded, not to mention already flipped, Skin Walker, AND managed to dent a car? Well, either you REALLY didn't like the colour of Luke's car, and wanted to do something about it, or you're finally on your way to becoming who you really should be. Now Matt you take the things I talked about to your cruiser, they're on the table by the door. Sophia, I want to talk to you."  
  
(Camera follows Sherman as he leads Sophia into his office. There are a lot of wolf knick-knacks all over the place. Wolf paintings, wolf poster, wolf paperweights. Any normal person would think that Sherman has a serious wolf complex. Running around every wall in the room are huge bookcases, with old looking books and papers literally bursting out of them. In the center of the rather large office, there is a big desk, with two giant light brown leather chairs in front of it, old-fashioned ones, with metal studs running down the seams. On the desk is a large book, looking kind of like a town ledger, where they would record the deaths, births, etc. before the 20th century. The only difference in this ledger is that on the top of the pages there is a heading in a runic language, the same one on the dressings in the church. Behind it is a very Shermanish swivel chair. You just know that he spins around in it like a little kid when no one is looking. Sophia sits in one of the leather chairs, and Sherman walks around the room, straightening things, leaning on the desk. He sits down later in the scene. Sophia is visibly nervous, and Sherman hovering over her isn't helping. Before Sherman begins talking, Sophia looks at the book on his desk, and sees what it is for. Below the runic heading, it says 'Born 1984.' There are two columns on the page. Several names are written down the first one. The Second last name is 'Sarah Porter,' and beside it is says: 'Close to Flipping,' which was crossed out and 'Flipped, some difficulty.' Ahh, this is a ledger recording the rate at which the teenagers in Wolf Lake flipped. She looked at the last name to discover it was her own. Beside it was written, 'Very close, this one is special.' Her eyes widen slightly as she reads this. Music: Unknown, by Life House)  
  
"I bet you're wondering what your father and I discussed while you were unconscious," said Sherman as he turned an paper weight around, using it as a much needed bookend. Sophia nodded. "Well Soph, I needed to explain to him there you are going to Flip, and soon, and he needs to begin to accept that. And since he has been hiding you from your true nature, he's going to have to do some things for you." "Like what?" (At this point Sherman sits down.) "Firstly, I gave him some books that you have to read. They are about your history, about things that you need to know. Secondly, every Friday at five o'clock you will come here for a class of sorts, so I can explain things to you. And don't worry, I'm not one to give homework." Sherman and Sophia both chuckled at this, making Sophia loosen up. "And lastly, I gave Matt some creams, ointments, for the pain." Sophia looks alarmed. "What pain?" "Well since you've been holding back, forcing yourself to not Flip, you may have a seizure like that again. To be honest, I don't know exactly what you'll go through, but I gave him several "cure- alls.' Also, I'm going to inform Vivian that you might not Flip by your 17th birthday, so if not, you will flip after it." Sherman leaned forward. "And Sophia, this is the most important thing of all. You MUST let go. Holding back will only hurt you further, and I don't give a damn as to what your father wants, right now I'm worried your health, not his sanity, do you understand?" Sophia nodded. "And another thing, you're now going to be involved with Pack activities, since your father is now letting you be a Pack member, so going to have to attend Ruby's trial next week." Sophia gasped. "Ruby's going on trial?" "Vi is tired of her putting the Pack in danger, so she's putting her on [lupus corripiere]." "Putting her on what?" "Literally 'wolf trial.' You'll learn from this, this is the same thing that happened to your father when he wanted to marry Marie, although outcome probably won't be as good as his was." Sophia looked shocked by this. "Now as you can see, you fully clothed, so no problem there. Here are you glasses and your shoes and coat is by the front door. You're free to go." Sophia takes her glasses from Sherman and slowly got up and headed toward the door. "Sophia...." She turned back around. "The next time you decide to throw Luke against a car, take a picture, cause I would have killed to see that." Sophia laughed and shook her head as she walked out the door."  
  
***  
  
(Cut to Matt driving Sophia home in the cruiser. Sophia's looking absently out the window, while Matt seems really tense.)  
  
"Sophia...." Sophia turned around. "Yeah, dad." "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't know that I would cause...." Sophia put a hand on his shoulder, cutting him off. "Dad, it's ok, I know your reasons for being so crazy. You wanted something better for me, and I can't hold that against you. But I do wish you would stop being protective. I know that you think you know exactly what Luke and all the other Hill kids are like, but you have to let me figure all this out by myself. Can you let me do that?" Matt cocked his head towards Sophia. "It's not going to be easy, but I'll try." Sophia smiled at this. "But you have to promise you won't anything stupid. I know Luke's told you a way to make the flip go easier, and seeing how much pain you were in, I can understand that you would want it to go faster, but, Sophia, I swear to God I'll find the most painful way to kill him and then commit the most heinous murder this town has ever seen." Sophia giggled. "Don't worry dad, I wouldn't give Luke the bragging rites." "That's my girl." Both of them had a good laugh. Sophia turned to Matt. "Dad, you do realize that now there's nothing to stop you from, well, going native again." Matt sighed. "Yeah.... Listen Sophia I make you a deal, I'll give you space, if you don't rush me." "Deal," said Sophia as she shook hands with her father. "And I Do know exactly what Luke is like." Dad...." "What? He's a little punk." "Dad...." "Come on, 'I' was a hill kid, I know what he's like." "Yeah dad, he's a mirror image of yourself." "Hey! I take offense to that!"  
  
***  
  
(Cut to Sophia walking into her room. The scheme of the room is purple and blue. A large four-poster bed, complete with curtains, which at the moment are drawn back, sits with the head of it against the far wall. Sophia has somehow managed to make two mahogany stained dressers, which would have otherwise would have clashed terribly, fit perfectly into her room by painting some very familiar lilies on the front of it. The other furniture consists of a white wicker chair with a purple and blue pattern cushion on it, a giant pale blue sitting chair, obviously her mothers, a desk with computer and swivel chair pushed up against a wall, and a window seat with stuffed animals on it. From this window seat she can look into Luke's bedroom in the house on the other side of the lake. Sophia's painting of a white wolf howling at the full moon sits in the middle of the room, still unfinished. At this time it's about 5 in the morning, so it's apparent Sophia's healing capabilities have finally started to kick in. Music: Perfect Night, Home Town Hero)  
  
Sophia walked into her room and turned the light switch on. She sees the painting and decides to work on it. Just as she is about to dip her brush into a pot of white paint, she looks up at her window and sees that Luke's light is on. She stares at the lighted window for a moment, before seeing Luke step in front of it and looks down at he window, as if he has been looking at the house for a while and wanted to see why the light suddenly came on. His eyes widen as he sees Sophia look up at him. He quickly closes the blind on his balcony doors. "Well, the same to you too, pal," Sophia says as she tosses her hand for emphasis. By doing this she throws her brush, and it goes skittering under one of her dressers. She groans as she goes to retrieve it. Her hand hits a box and out of curiosity, she pulls it out. It's a old gift box decorated with pictures of teddy bears. She opens it, and pulls away the tissue paper to find dozens of pressed lilies. She smiles at them, remembering.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(We cut to front porch of the Donner house. The sun is setting in the sky, So it's about 6 in the after noon. This is later in the day after Sophia runs home from school. 13-year-old Sophia sits crying there. We see her knee scraped from when Luke pushed her down. She continues to cry until she notices a box sitting at the end of the walk. She gets off the porch and walks to the end of the drive and picks up the box. She carries it back to the porch and opens it. Inside it are some brownies and another lily.)  
  
"It must be from Sherman, he's the only one I told about the flower." She bit into one of the brownies. "Thanks, Sherman."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She digs around in the box. She pulls out a package wrapped in tissue and opens it. Another lily and a note are inside it. This lily is different. The others have slightly yellowed, while this one is perfectly white, aside from a spot of mud in the corner. This is Luke's lily. This was the one thing that represented her separation from the pack. They said such mean things to her that day, Presley calling her mother a dirty whore. Sean said she was a bastard. Alex said her father was a traitor, and could protect her, just like he couldn't protect her mother. But the thing that hurt the most was Luke. He didn't join in. He never called her any of the horrible things that the others kids did. When she turned to him, her rock, her protection, and asked why, he pulled a out a piece of paper, wrote something on it and passed it to her. The note said: "You turned a blind eye to my pain, Zoo-bait, so I'm going to turn a blind eye to yours."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(We first cut back to the kiss between Luke and Sophia. After it ends we cut back to see Sophia running home from school. We see her run five blocks at a break neck speed and burst through her front door. Matt is sitting in the kitchen reading the paper when Sophia comes hurdling at him, crying her eyes out.)  
  
"Sophia, is something wrong, why are you at school?" Sophia just hugged her father and continued crying. After a while she pulled her head up. "Dad...." "Yeah hon?" "What's a Zoo-bait?" Matt's mouth dropped open. He hugged his daughter tighter. "Soph, I'm so sorry for letting this happen, you just forget about the kids from the Hill. If they're parents are going to teach them to be ignorant, then you don't need them." 'But what does it mean?" "It's a way of saying half breed. They are making fun of you because Mom wasn't a Skin Walker." "But why would Luke call me that?" "Well hon he's just Flipped." "What's 'Flipped?'" "He's now fully a Skin Walker." "You mean he can turn into a wolf?" "Yes hon, that's it." "Why can things just stay the same?" "I don't know Soph, I don't know."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Music: Our Lady Peace, Are You Sad? It's a great song to listen to when you're down) Sophia turned the flower around in her hand. Tears slipped down her face as she wrapped the flower back up, and put the box back. She walked into her bathroom and a few minutes later, she walked out in lounge pants and a small t-shirt. She turned out the light and got into bed, bad memories flooding over her. "Zoo-bait...."  
  
(Fade to credits while music gets louder.)  
  
A/N: Well that ends Episode 10. I should have the start of Episode 11 out in 2 weeks or less, but you know me. Oh and for the person who asked, here's the translator http://catholic.archives.nd.edu/cgi-bin/lookdown.pl 


End file.
